


white blood

by mnemememory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemememory/pseuds/mnemememory
Summary: A happy morning





	white blood

**white blood**

...

...

“Go back to sleep,” Zuella says, face pressed up into her pillow. She looks lovely stretched out in the pale light of the morning sun, blankets tangled in her arms. It’s such a nice sight that Yasha almost doesn’t mind how her side of the bed is now completely bereft of warmth. Almost. “It’s five thirty, we don’t have to be up for another – HEY!”

Yasha tackles her, wrestling around for the stolen blankets. Zuella gives a stifled screech of rage and tries to fend her off, but Yasha is both stronger and taller than her, so there isn’t much of a contest. Within seconds Zuella is on the ground and Yasha is triumphantly hugging the blankets to her chest, laughter bubbling light in the back of her throat.

“I can’t believe it,” Zuella moans, raising herself onto her forearms and glaring up at Yasha’s silently smug face. “ _Betrayed_ , by my own –”

There is a very awkward silence.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Yasha rolls back over onto her side of the bed, wrapping herself up in blankets as she goes. Zuella lets out a quiet huff and gets awkwardly to her feet, stretching out her long arms. She might not have Yasha’s height or build, but she’s more than capable of holding her own against almost anyone on equal footing. It’s not Zuella’s fault that Yasha cheats.

“We have to talk about this,” Zuella says, going over to her rolled-up pack and fishing out a fresh pair of clothes.

Yasha purses her lips and glares at the wall. She makes no other effort to get out of bed.

“Ignoring things isn’t going to work,” Zuella says.

Yasha ignores her.

Zuella sighs and pulls on a pair of pants. Yasha watches the muscles of her arms work with no little interest, and then switches her focus to the window when Zuella gives her a teasingly knowing look. Inky tendrils of sunlight are beginning to worm their way through the threadbare curtains and streak along the dusty floor. Zuella looks at her pack, obviously considers putting on a shirt, and then gives up to go and kneel next to the bed. She settles on her knees, so that she is face-height with Yasha. Yasha’s mismatched eyes are open, and she tracks Zuella’s progress across the room without blinking.

“Hey,” Zuella says, reaching out to press her hand against Yasha’s cheek. “I’m not trying to push anything. You know that. But this can’t work out in the long term.”

Yasha closes her eyes.

Zuella gives a slight smile, and then leans forward to kiss her. Tense as she is, Yasha can’t help but drink her in – Zuella tastes like sweat, and desperation, and a sweetness that Yasha could never have imagined before…this. When Zuella pulls back, they’re both flushed and breathless.

“I don’t want to give you up,” Zuella breathes against Yasha’s lips.

Yasha pulls her down for another kiss.

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on some bigger stuff for these two BUT MY HEART oh my god episode 46 killed me so good. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://mnemememory.tumblr.com/) and cry with me about these two.


End file.
